I Love The Way You Lie
by Ex-Belieber
Summary: Loosely based around Rihanna- Love The Way You Lie.


Scarlett slammed the taxi cab's door with such force that she thought the window might break from under the pressure, and then clicked her heels vigirously against the grey concrete ground with her glossy peach lips pursed into a cracking tight line and her eyebrows furrowed into the middle of her forehead making her have a pouty type of look, while headed straight for the front door to their home. Justin's Range Rover plowed into the driveway directly after her, so fast that he nearly bumped into the almost scratched white metal garage door, and he swung his body quickly out his door looking a bit aggitated from having to follow her all the way home instead of working out their problems while calmly driving back to the expensive house that he was now paying for, of course, for her. He wanted her to have the best. Thats why he was so annoyed by her anger towards him.  
>"Scar, can we please talk about this?" he urged her while chasing towards the door in hopes that he'd get there before her and stop the entrance from being opened.<br>The late teen's lips didnt tremble at all. She felt confident that she was right and was gonna prove it, her boyfriend for three years now (going on marriage), had been late to dinner for the fourth time in a row and Scarlett could no longer hold in the hatred that exploded all over inside her. He'd done things like this for the past few months now. Giving him the most seriously angry face she could, her lips barely moved to mutter a 'no' then she flung the door open and stormed through the framework and into the entrance hall of their home.  
>Justin followed her inside and then shut the door lightly behind him while taking off his blazer and hanging it on the coat rack, annoyed."I dont understand why your so mad over this, I said I was sorry at least twenty times already." He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, but not too tight, with black converse and white V neck T-shirt that had just been underneath the black blazer, that now hung on the rack.<br>"But you dont even mean it!" she exploded setting her purse down on the edge of their tan couch and tossing her long soft brown curls behind her back."Thats the fourth time Justin! And all you can say is 'your sorry' and that 'you forgot'" she mocked him scrunching her eyebrows in frustration. Forgot was an understatement. He had left her waiting at the resturaunt for two hours worrying about him, the first time, and then when she got home she found him safely in bed sleeping. The second time he had to work late and it 'slipped his mind' to tell her not wait for him at the theatre, the third time which happend to have her parents included, he had went to hang out with his friends totally forgetting her once again. This last time she had only waited half an hour, already guessing that he 'forgot' again like his new upcoming schedule.  
>"Of course I mean it Scarlett!" he half shouted and used her full name. This meant business if he was using her full name, because he never did even when they were friends at a young age. It was always Scar."Work has been hectic lately and my mind is forgetting things, I'm sorry!"<br>"Shut up!" she shrieked now standing in the hallway heading to their huge bedroom."Just shut up! Im sick and tired of hearing your pathetic apologies!"  
>"Well I'm sorry," he retorted sarcastically and followed her quickly trying to make up to her but it just seemed to make her angrier.<br>Manicured nails went up to reach the headband in Scarlett's hair, tugging it out and tossing it onto the bed."Look Justin, this has been going on for months and I cant take it anymore.."  
>His lower lip trembled slightly so he bit it to stop the sudden emotion."What are you saying?"<br>Her clear green eyes met his brown chocolate orbs in a powerful gaze, searching for something that she didnt know she wanted. The green eyes began to simmer with the tears and Scarlett looked down at her black boots anxiously, debating whether she really wanted to say these words."Im leav-"  
>"Dont you say that!" he almost yelled but the sadness in his voice cracked and it sounded more like a loud whimper. When he woke up this morning or even when he was on his drive home, following her, he hadnt honestly thought that she would actually leave him. Ever."Please...dont say it.."<br>"Justin," she looked up to see his eyes begin to water and it only made her more confident with her choice...almost."I dont deserve this kind of treatment. Im leaving."  
>"No, your not." he asserted quickly in an attempt to convince her and himself that she didnt mean what she had just spoken.<br>"Yes I am." Scarlett spoke with defiance in her voice."You cant tell me what to do-" but her sentence was not finished. A loud pop echoed through the walls of their cream colored room and her left cheek began to stinge with pain, tracing down to the corner of her lip. Startled female hands went to her face and felt liquid seeping out of her own plump lip...blood. His engagement ring had busted it open.  
>Tears now poured out the creases of her eyes from physical pain and Scar stared straight into the eyes of her fiance that were now filled with regret."Y-you s-sl-slapped..." she couldnt seem to find her voice to finish the statement.<br>His hands came out in front of him in a surrender type look,"Scar im so sorry..I didnt mean to.." and then he went to cup her face in his hands but she had yelped in fear and turned around quickly to dodge into their bathroom, locking the door tightly and sliding down on the floor against it, letting hot salty tears caress her cheeks.  
>"Scarlett!" Justin yelled in a pained voice while chasing her but missing the door by seconds, so he pounded on it with his hand and fist halfway gentle."Baby please, im sorry! I didnt mean to!"<br>He truly hadnt meant to hit her. Intentionally. One second he was heartbroken from her words and then something, a power, took over him and swallowed him in anger. He remembered thinking that she wouldnt and couldnt leave him. Justin could not allow it. He loved her, more than anything in the world.  
>"Im sorry Scar..." he moaned sliding down the door, also, to speak more clearly."Baby...im sorry.."<br>Scarlett couldnt speak. Her voice was lost in her feelings, she couldnt believe he had slapped her. Loud sobs erupted from her throat unforcefully and she hiccuped through her tears with a flushed face.  
>"Baby, please, Scar come out of the bathroom. Im sorry. I promise it was an accident and I'll never do it again." he whispered alluringly through the door and put his hand on the door before slipping his other hand to the carpet and shoving three fingers underneath the door in desperation that she saw them and believed him, he sighed and held his breath.<br>She coughed mechanically and then saw his long fingers slip from the other side of the door, almost scooting away from them but then memories of when they first met and when they first kissed, first made love, and when he proposed to her flashed her mind in confusing hot waves. Scarlett loved him more than anything in the world and the thought of being away from Justin permantley scared her. Thats why when she had said she was leaving she didnt truly mean that, just that she would go to her friends house for a couple days to cool off and then come crawling back to him.  
>"Scar..." he said seriously and slightly wiggled the fingers."Im so sorry. I love you, baby."<br>Inhaling strongly she touched her bloody lip and panicked but then layed her eyes on the engagement ring...  
>ignoring the feeling in her gut and the screaming in her head she went with her heart and layed her small two fingers on top of his, intertwining them together slowly."I love you too, Justin."<br>He smiled widely at her words and felt her let go, standing up quickly as he did the same then her petite frame came crashing out of the door and into his warm embrace. Justin wrapped his masculine arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground a couple inches in a hug."Im sorry, love. Forgive me?" he pleaded with deep serenity.  
>"Yeah.." she sniffled and nuzzled into his neck with a small smile. <div> 


End file.
